Craving R18 Oneshot
by moelang-d
Summary: *Set after Fraudins death* Meliodas who has locked himself in his room is visited by Elizabeth who wants to help him. Meliodas who is not comfortable with the situation escapes.


Meliodas hasn't left his room since yesterday. Something seemed off. It was almost evening when Elizabeth knocked. 'Sir Meliodas? Is everything alright?' she asked.

No answer. She was thinking: Mabye he was asleep. She wanted to enter and see if everyting is alright.

'No..' she heard a voice. 'Sir Meliodas?'

'No.. don't enter. I'm not feeling well.' he muttered. He could not risk to see her right now due to his resurrection his good side fades and his demon side gets more dominant. Meliodas felt heat all over his body since he spoke with Elizabeth at the destroyed boat hat. His body wanted him to release that tension but he knew it would be a mistake.

'Elizabeth.. please leave. I don't want you to get sick.' of course demons couldn't get sick but she may believe that lie easily if he just tells her that.

She hesitated 'Ah.. I understand. Rest well Sir Meliodas.' she left. He was happy that she didn't try to discuss it with him like Liz would have done.

He got onto the bed and tried to sleep, with success.

Meliodas opened his eyes. He was shocked. It seems Elizabeth returned to sleep beside him yesterday. He was cursing himself for staying here. For feeling soo comfortable that he didn't wake up when her presence entered the room.

She woke up from his movements. 'Sir Meli...!' she suddenly stopped looking scared. 'Sir Meliodas. Your face.. what..' she whispered.

He couldn't hear her too well since his focus was on something different. He grabbed her waist and pushed it agaist him. She answerd with an surprised squeak which he ignored.  
He began to grope her like he usually did. {Damn it. Calm down. Calm down!} his mark didn't vanish. Meliodas saw no other choice than jumping out of the window and making his escape. He was gone in the blink of a eye. Leaving a confused Elizabeth in their bedroom.

'Captain still hasn't returned.. What is he doing damn it.. Hic..' a drunk Ban asked.

Merlin seemed to be in deep thought as the other sins discussed Meliodas disappearing.

Elizabeth has told them that he said that he wasn't feeling well and probably wanted some private time but she didn't mention what happend in the bed this morning.

She regretted her reaction and her scarred behavior. [... But there is no way that he would be interested in me... Still why did he... Wait the way he looked... Could it be that I hurt his feelings because I was scared..!] Elizabeth thought with a shocked sad face.

'Hey is everything alright?' Diane asked concerned.

'Ah... Yeah... I'm sorry did I make you worry?' she smiled.

{Damn it... Damn it... DAMN IT! } Meliodas was furious. The heat wouldn't go away. He knew he had to do something about it or he couldn't face Elizabeth anymore. Even if the Demon King stole part of his emotions he was still able feel them. And to his loss it seems his lust had grown stronger. He was carving for a female body he wanted to release this tension.

'...' but he wouldn't betray Elizabeth with someone else but the current Elizabeth was like a small child so naive and yet sweet he couldn't...

His thoughts changed rapidly after thinking of her delicious body.

{Mabye I should go back and seduce her. It would be so easy... NO! What am I thinking.. Get a grip ME! Shit it's not stopping. Ah} he fell on his knees.

'What am I going to do if the other me takes the reins...' he went silent thinking what he would do to Elizabeth. Not a good move either since he could immediately feel his pants squeezing painfully.

With his unattended arousal came the desire to destroy. It's been like that since a long time ago. Ever since he experienced heat for the first time over 3000 years ago. The moment he couldn't release his desire for example on the battlefield he would go on killing sprees to reduce his tension.

But something like that was pretty much impossible currently... he was a different person now. What to do...

Meliodas came to the conclusion that he should mastrubate. Though he was not sure if it would work at all. He was deep in a forest with no humans around. Only endless dark wilderness. It reminded him of a place he and Elizabeth once visited. He sat down beside a lake and opened his trousers.

His dick was swollen and ready to burst.

"How lowly of a prince to do this by himself." Meliodas looked surprised.

'Tsk shut up. I am no prince or whatsoever anymore!' Meliodas hissed at himself.

"We are the same being. I know what you desire right now. Go and get our cute little goddess. Will ya?"

'I said shut up! Let me get rid of this and disappear!' Meliodas growled his eyes still black.

"The way we look right now.. It reminds me of back then. Yeah of the time where we first met her. It was truly stunning."

Meliodas didn't reply. He agreed in silence. Elizabeth of that time was so sweet and innocent. Sometimes he would think it would have been better if he didn't met her then she... he wouldn't have to suffer like that..

'No what am I thinking! She was the best thing that happened in my life. Just thinking that maybe someone else would posses her makes me go wild with rage!'

His other part was right they were the same person even if he couldn't accept it sometimes. After his thoughts he wanted to see her as soon as possible. To see if she was alright and not hurt by any chance.

'I will take care of this immediately'

He began to stroke his length thinking about his goddess. How he touched her so many times. How he loved her trough these 3000 years. It was unbearable for him to be apart from her.

He almost thought he had seen her silhouette in the lake beside him.  
Her silky silver hair with her beautiful two pairs of wings.

Just thinking of her brought him to the edge.

'I am sorry Elizabeth I am not the noble knight you take me for at the moment' he sighed while looking down. He wasn't satisfied at all.

'This will take some time I guess'

Everyone was already asleep in the boar hat when a exhaust Meliodas entered.

'Is everyone asleep? How long have I been gone?'

'Since the morning captain' a shadow spoke.

'Merlin!' he turned around.

'May I asked where you been? Everyone was worried about you.'

He watched her speak but not answering.

'I don't think you were "sick" like Elizabeth explained. Come on you can fool her and the others but not me.' she asked further.

'I rather not tell you and I have no energy left to lie either thus please let me go.' he pleated.

Merlin was surprised by his honest words and let him go.

'Good night captain.'

'Good night'

He was standing in front of their room feeling that Elizabeth was still awake and probably waiting for his return.

_The door opened and he entered. _  
_'Sir Meliodas you are back I am so delighted' she came closer and kissed him. 'Elizabeth?!'_

_'I want you so please take me' he pinned her on the wall his green eyes changing into a dark tone feeling his lust growing._

_'Well then Princess I will... ' _

He suddenly snapped out of it. His eyes widened. Just now he didn't... {Are you still not satisfied! Damn it!}

'Sir Meliodas?' he realised that he had opened the door.

'Ah Elizabeth I...' he decided to turn around and leave again when he felt a soft hand stop him.

'Sir Meliodas no Meliodas I... I am so sorry!' he looked surprised. {She is sorry?! For what... I should} she hugged his back which made him look even more surprised.

'Elizabe..'

'I.. I am not afraid of your demon nature! So... So if you have the desire to let it... it out sometimes you can do that.' she blushed hard yet feeling satisfied to finally have stated her mind.

'Huh?'. Meliodas turned around fully aware that she didn't even knew what letting out his true nature would exactly mean.

'I mean.. If you want to.. Cuddle or whatever you want then... You just have to say it.' she looked down red as a tomato.

Meliodas on the other hand had a blank face trying to translate what she actually intends with these words.

{Ah.. My sweet little goddess not understanding a thing you just said... I am totally going to come back to this conversation when you regain your memories sometime in the future}

'Thank you Elizabeth I am going to accept this offer.' he smiled and reverted back to his usual attire 'Since Hawk is already asleep I could get some of the promised cuddles now~'

She walked some steps backwards 'Ah no now is a little bit'

'A promise is a promise right~' he came closer.

'Ah.. wait.. kyaaah'

It took Elizabeth some time to fell asleep. When she finally was in the dreamlands Meliodas stood up and looked out of the window. His remaining lust was almost fully ereased after this night. {With hugs that is} he quietly chuckled.

'I hope this will be my last journey'

-END-


End file.
